Cheese and Honey
by vernajast
Summary: 30 pieces for 30 Forbidden Fruits. Semei/Ritsuka. Explores the nature of their questionable sibling relationship. Soubi occasionally included, too. Please read the warnings. Eventually M rating.
1. Memory

_**Introduction:**__ I don't like A/Ns, so this will probably be the only one. I'm participating in the 30 Forbidden Fruits Community on Y!Gallery and decided some of these will be safe enough to post on here. I'm not sure if all of them will be. My two pairings are YonKaka (Naruto) and SeimeiRitsuka (Loveless). Those not fit for this site will still be on Y!Gallery and eventually on livejournal. I use the same name everywhere._

_**Warnings for series: brother/brother incest, shouta, likely violence and dub-con. If you don't want to read about these things, please don't. Flames will be deleted without reply.** Written to seem concurrent with the manga in most cases, like it could have happened this way and still be canon. Written out of order, some before memory loss and some after, piecing the story together._

_

* * *

_

**Cheese and Honey 1: Memory (#10)  
by vernajast**

_seimei x ritsuka_

**_Post memory loss. Ritsuka, 10; Seimei, 15._**

"My name...name is...name..."

"Ritsuka. Your name is Aoyagi Ritsuka."

"Ritsuka."

"Yes, and this is your mother." The neurologist pointed to a brown-haired woman sitting in one of the plastic green chairs on the other side of the room. "And your brother." Ritsuka assumed she meant the teenager sitting beside his...'mother.'

"...seimei..." The ten-year-old held his head in his hands, practicing the word, checking its feel on his lips before blurting out, "You're Seimei! I know you!" Seimei flinched, cutting a glance toward the woman beside him, and then smiling, coming to stand beside Ritsuka, ruffling the black hair between two small, soft, twitching cat ears. Ritsuka hopped out of his chair and threw himself at his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist. "...Seimei..."

He could feel the teenager's face nuzzle into his hair, hot breath on his scalp, and it felt safe. Familiar.

"Why? Why doesn't he remember _me_?" At the tone in _Mother's_ voice, Ritsuka slipped behind Seimei, hiding.

_Remember, remember, remember._

He was trying.

Seimei reached back, placing a steadying hand on Ritsuka's shoulder and gently said, "Mother, please calm down."

"Aoyagi-san, I'm sure his memories will return soon. When the trauma has-"

_Mother_ jumped from her seat, eyes wide. "TRAUMA!"

"Well, yes. At the moment, I'm concerned that Ritsuka-kun's condition was brought on as a physiological reaction to a traumatic psychological event."

The words were cold and clinical; the woman called _Mother_ seemed to cling to them, following each syllable as it left the neurologist's lips. She stepped toward the brothers, but Ritsuka stayed hidden behind Seimei, who stood steady. There was a wild look in the woman's eye, a cracked tension in the fine lines around the eyes and mouth. She was angry. Angry at Ritsuka for forgetting, for failing to remember the woman who labored to bring him into the world. Ritsuka grabbed the pockets on the back of Seimei's pants and pulled himself against the taller cat-boy. Seimei's grip on him tightened.

_Mother_ took another step. "Ritsuka? Ritsuka, sweetie, do you know what the nice doctor is saying? Do you remember _anything_ from before you woke up this morning?" The smaller boy peered at her from behind his brother, his anchor, and shook his head 'no.'

"B-but he might, right, doctor?"

"Of course, Aoyagi-san. I believe he _will_ remember, in time." It seemed to be comfort enough, and the forlorn woman flopped back into her chair.

"Come, Mother. Let's take Ritsuka home."

"A-alright, Seimei."

Turning to face his little brother, Seimei dropped to his knees, at eye-level with Ritsuka's wide, violet eyes. "Would you like a piggy-back on the way out?" The boy stared at him, unsure. "You did before," Seimei added.

"Then...okay..." Ritsuka smiled hesitantly and scrambled onto the older boy's back, holding his shoulders as he galloped away, leaving _Mother_ forgotten for the feel of Seimei's warmth beneath him.

The neurologist held the office door, smiling and ushering _Mother_ out.

"W-will he really be okay?"

"Truly, Aoyagi-san, I think he will. Unfortunately, it is something that requires patience and understanding. Why don't you take him home, fix some of his favorite foods, let him watch a familiar video...anything you can do to remind him. It is likely his memories will return with time."

_Mother_, wringing her hands, shuffled out of the door, muttering, "I hope so."

[ ... ]


	2. Close

_**Warnings for series:** brother/brother incest, shouta, likely violence and dub-con. If you don't want to read about these things, please don't. Flames will be deleted without reply. See pt. 1 notes for more information.  


* * *

__  
_

**Cheese and Honey 2: Close (#30)  
by vernajast**

_seimei x ritsuka_

**_Pre memory loss. __Ritsuka, 10; Seimei, 15._**

People are always saying I come from a close family. I'm not sure what they mean most of the time, but then there are days I think about the bond I share with my brother and I kind of understand. I love my big brother, Seimei. Would I say we're close? Okay, yes, that might be the best word for it.

**Cleanliness**

"Ritsuka! Hey, now I'm all wet!" Seimei frowned, but burst into a smile when his little brother started pouting. "No, no, it's all right."

Ritsuka grinned as Seimei scratched his wet scalp just behind one of his small cat ears. Only Seimei ever touched him there and it was always _just_ the right spot. A yellow rubber duck bounced against Ritsuka's bare torso and he held it up, squirting Seimei, giggling as the older boy tried to dodge the stream and ended up soaked. With a dramatic sigh, Seimei unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. "Really, how old _are_ you, anyway?"

Ritsuka pumped a small fist into the air and yelled, "Ten! And don't you forget it!"

"How can I when you never let me," Seimei muttered, looking away.

From the hallway, he heard Mother's steps; she stopped just outside the door. "Are you boys okay in there?"

"Yes, Mom!" Ritsuka yelled again, and this time it was even louder, as loudly as his little lungs could produce. Seimei didn't even realize he was gauging the sound until he suddenly discovered himself thinking whether it might be heard outside.

Shaking his head, he lathered his hands with shampoo and ordered Ritsuka to turn around, which he gladly did, looking up obligingly at the ceiling. When Ritsuka's inky hair was soaped, he moved on to his cat ears, one and then the other, and then instructed him to stand. It was all part of their bathtime ritual, this final part added last year when Seimei noticed Ritsuka neglecting the downy hair of his feline features. Starting at the tip, he worked his soapy hands down Ritsuka's thin black tail, slowly, his long fingers wrapped firmly around the twitching appendage. At the base, he paused, lifting it, scrubbing underneath where the fur stopped and skin began. Ritsuka made a small sound of pleasure and Seimei found him looking back over his shoulder, smiling. "You like that, don't you, Ritsuka?" he asked, sitting back on his heels.

"Mmhmm, I really do, niisan. I'm so lucky to have a brother like you who will help me. Sorry you have to—"

"It's no problem at all. I like helping out." Seimei's smile was genuine, though some part of him turned ill at his inner perversion, the way it twisted a simple bath into something so...wrong. _It's not wrong; it's just a bath._ Seimei quirked his mouth to the side before letting his fingers drift lower over Ritsuka's backside. "Did you wash here, Rit-chan?"

"Yes, aren't you proud of me? You won't have to wash there anymore. I did everything, myself!" _Good,_ Seimei couldn't help thinking it. This was a good development. It would help him curb his...curiosity? No, it was more of a compulsion. Addiction. Obsession. "But..." Ritsuka continued, "I left my ears and tail for you. Is that okay? Do you mind?"

"Ritsuka...I'll always do this for you. For as long as you like."

**Restlessness**

Smiling down at the small form curled against his chest, Seimei let the tips of his fingers drift through thick, dark hair and across the points of Ritsuka's ears. They twitched and moved, his brother sounding like he was almost purring in his sleep. Seimei's other hand was holding Ritsuka's tail, gently stroking up its length, the warm fur and muscle beneath his palm comforting. His own bushy tail lay waving on the bed behind him and he observed Ritsuka for a few moments more before bringing the end of it up to the boy's hand, tickling the knuckles until it opened then closed around Seimei's tail.

The older Aoyagi bit down on the compulsion to moan, annoyed at his lack of self-control as well as his ridiculous sensitivity. Nuzzling his face down between those cute little ears, he mumbled, "You shouldn't trust me so much, little brother. One day..." Inhaling the scent of shampoo and the faint, flowery-sweet smell that was essentially Ritsuka, he was most aware that, one day, he would lose control and probably lose all of this. "My dear, innocent little brother..."

In the last moments before sleep, he wondered, vaguely, what Soubi was doing. But then the dreams began and he was fucking into dream-Ritsuka, and the little cat was moaning and yelling his name, and all was right with the world.

**Possessiveness**

The market was a sea of bustling housewives and over-worked college students, all trying to get from one end to the other by the quickest route possible. Seimei wound about by a circuitous path, one hand holding Ritsuka's, the other holding Soubi's, until they reached the green park and its benches and the endless field in which children played, watched over by their parents.

The park was nearly as busy, but the extra space helped immensely, and Ritsuka laughed at Soubi as he sprawled on the grass in front of the seated Aoyagi's, looking back up at them and past them at the clouds. Eventually, the youngest boy joined him, flattening his chest against Soubi's and listening to his heartbeat and the young fighter wrapped an arm around Ritsuka's waist, dropping a light kiss on the boy's temple.

Seimei stood. He couldn't let something like that go.

"Ritsuka, come here." The small boy arched and angled to look up at his brother, mostly held in place by Soubi's arm and unwilling to move far from his comfortable spot. But the look on Seimei's face was one of pain, and at once he was off the ground and hugging his brother tightly around the neck. "What's wrong, niisan?"

"Nothing, now, Rit-chan." Seimei let himself be hugged, eyes closed, blissful.

Soubi was once again alone on the ground, bereft of the boy with whom he'd recently become infatuated; he actually had the nerve to look annoyed. Seimei ignored his fighter and hugged Ritsuka back, pulling away only for a moment to leave a soft, chaste kiss on his thin lips. He laughed when the boy pushed, kissing him back, returning his brother's love. It always made Seimei happy to remember that Ritsuka loved him, trusted him, wanted to be around him. Cocking his head to the side, the oldest brother drawled a playful "meow" into Ritsuka's ear and licked a line up the younger's cheek from his jaw, eliciting giggles from the squirming boy and making a show of it, ensuring Soubi watched.

Eyes locked on his fighter-unit, he pulled Ritsuka close against his shoulder, mouthing the words, 'Mine, Soubi,' and Soubi nodded once to indicate his understanding. His obedience to Seimei.

With a wide smile, Seimei let go of his brother and held out his hand. "C'mon, Rit-chan. How about an ice cream cone?"

"Alright!"

"Soubi." The lanky teenager rolled up off the ground and followed quietly behind the brothers.

[ … ]


End file.
